


Dan and Phil

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: A short poem about an amazing love





	Dan and Phil

a friend and lover both at once

imagine, if you can

someone you find meaning with

to grow from child to man

the antithesis to all you are

the bookend to your day

a pretty face to stare at

a tender game to play

a glance that means the futile world

a touch that eases pain

the silent moments building trust

the accolades to gain

in fairy tales it does exist

this wondrous, special spark

that pulls you in and builds you up

and hides you from the dark

imagine now the realness

of living life that way

good and bad and in between

such lovely shades of grey


End file.
